1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical conductor, e.g., a terminal pin.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical conductors, e.g., terminal pins, are generally known. For example, a press-in contact pin made of an electrically conductive material for pressing into a hole of a printed circuit board is known from the published German patent document DE 198 31 672 A1. Furthermore, a passivator and a lubricant for gold, silver, and copper surfaces are known from the published German patent application document DE 10 2005 047 843 A1, the passivating agent and lubricant containing thiol.